ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brad Brixton
Brad Brixton Is An American Professional Wrestler Working For http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ohio_Valley_Wrestling. Information *'Full Name:' Brad Michael Steven Brixton *'Birth Place:' Atlanta, Georgia *'Billed:' Miami, Florida *'Resides:' Stone Mountain, Georgia *'Current Wrestling Area' http://www.en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Total_Nonstop_Action *'Star Names:' *Brad Bruiser''' *Bradley Bruiser *'Bradley Brxton' *'Brad Brixton' *'Former Organisations' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ohio_Valley_Wrestling Arizona Championship Wrestling. *'Trainers' Terry Bollea, Jim Helwig and Clarence Brixton Basic Beginning Brad Brixton Was Born To Legendary Wrestling Star Clarence Brixton and Legendary Diva Manager Natasha Taylor On September 22, 1982.He Was Born While His Parents Were Engaged. His Parents Were On A Wrestling Business Trip And He Was Left With Clarence's Best Friend WWE Hall Of Famer http://www.en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hulk_Hogan.Hulk Hogan. Hulk Was With His Ex-Wife Linda And His Little Girl Brooke Who Was Baby As It Was 1989 A Year After Her Birth Hulk Was In His Gym And Trained Him For The 2 Weeks He Was There When His Parents Were On TV He Wanted To Become A Wrestler.When His Parents Returned They Were Shocked At His Amazing Body And He Was Sent To A Private School With Wrestling Classes.In The Summer Holidays He Would Train At The Ultimate Warrior's Wrestling School Warrior High Wrestling School.He Was Very Talented And There He Met A Future Wrestling Star Thedore DiBiase Jr.'''AKA Ted DiBiase Jr.They Were Great Friends And Trained And Fought Tag Team Matches Together.At The End Of 1997 They Said Farewell As They Finished High School And Kept In Contact. Arizona Championship Wrestling (1997-2002) In 1997 He Was Signed To A 2 Year Deal With Arizona Championship Wrestling.As Brad Bruiser.His First Match Was Against Anthony Martinez AKA Anthony Speed They Had A Thirty Minute Match It Was Historical As Speed Hit A Modified Frog Splash And Brixton Kicked Out Before The Referee Even Got To Say One!. Brixton Was Parolized When His His KO Move The Brix Bomb (Sit-Down Powerbomb). And Hit The 1, 2, 3. Which Earnt Him A Title Match With The ACW Champion Joey Steel He Won The ACW World Heavyweight Championship Using His Finisher Making Its Brixton Debut.The Brixton Bruster.He Defended It To Various Stars Holding The Title For A Record 104 Weeks (AKA 2 Years)!.He Then Participated In A Gauntlet Match In 1999 To Declare ACW'S First International Champion Entering At Number 3 Of 8.He First Fought #1 Joey Marella defeating him then facing #4 Steve Stones defeating him then defeating #5 "Mr Perfect" Peter Perfect Defeating Again #6 The Man He Beat For The World Title Shocker Then Defeating 7 and 8 Adrian Rush And Cole Williams Winning The International Title.He Lost It After 8 Months To Joe Thunder In 2000.He Was Injured After A Car Accident Which Cost Him A Year Of Action Due To A Broken Arm. He Returned At ACW's PPV '''ACW Day Of Reckoning Where He Returned Being Accompanied By Brooke Hogan. He Faced Joe Thunder For The Title And Won The Title.That Was Dubbed Brixton's Last ACW Title Fight.Making His Historical ACW Carrer End. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2002-2008) He Debuted In OVW In 2002 And Defeated Danny Dempsey He Faced OVW TV Champion Shocker And Lost He Then Faced Johnny Thunder For A OVW World Title No.1 Contenders Match He Won Using The Brix Bomb. He Faced Paul Puglist For The Title In A Last Man Standing Match.Puglist Nearly Won Where He Broke Brixton's Nose And Jaw With 20 Hard Punches Punch 10 Broke Brixton's Nose And The Last Punch Punch 20 Broke His Jaw.Brixton Got Up And Hit The Brixton Bruiser Which Won Him The Title Voted Match of The Year 2004. He Lost The Belt On December 9, 2005 To Wing Su Singh. In 2006 He Took A Years Hiatus Losing Weight And Getting Ready To Return. He Returned On OVW TV Special OVW Rampage. In 2007 He Looked Like A Star (His Current Look Is The Photo At The The Top Of The Screen). He And Joey Rock are the OVW Tag Champs After Defeating The High Flying Kung Fuers Lt. Mortar And Wing Su Singh. To This Present Day Brixton And Rock Were The Longest OVW Tag Team Champions In OVW History.That Record Is Yet To Be Broken. Rock And Brixton Are Set To Lose The Titles On October 31, 2008 At A OVW Pay Per View On Fight Network US.OVW Halloween Havok. Against The Haymaker Boxing Brothers Duo 10KO Paul And Joe Puglist.He Then Was Released By Ohio Valley Wrestling On November 1, 2008 And Has Signed With A New Organisation. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2008-2009) On November 1, 2008 Brixton Signed A 2 Year Deal With Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. He Made His Debut In TNA Against Sonjay Dutt in a winning effort on November 6 and faced Shiek Abdul Bashir fot the TNA X - Division Title in a losing effort. He was released due to him demanding he leave due to his lack of respect of the company claming WWE was 100x better. He gave us this interview Brad why did you leave TNA? Look man lets make it short and sweet. I Hate TNA. TNA is the downfall you know what WWE should own TNA man lets be serious. TNA -(2002-Present) WWE (1952-Present) lets see that WWE 50 Years better than TNA they have had some of the greatest wrestlers ever!. (e.g) *Shawn Michaels *Triple H *The Undertaker *Batista *The Rock *Steve Austin *Dusty Rhodes and the list goes on and on JB. '' '''Well that's a good answer but lets get to the main bit. Why do you hate TNA' (Sighs) Look this is a hard choice for me and me and TNA had a conversation and we sorted it out. All i can say is that i am reccuring TNA so im more of a Semi Star ok and here is a message to the TNA Stars - Sorry , For This sincerley Bradley and to TNA fans 1 word Against All Odds. '' '''Thanks For The Interview And Well Fans Lets Hear That One More Time' Aganist All Odds. WWE RAW He And Ted DiBase Jr. Reunited On RAW In A Tag Match For One Night Only Facing The World's Greatest Tag Team In A Winning Effort. Most Used Weapons By Brixton *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steel_Chair Steel Chair *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sledge_Hammer Sledge Hammer *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ladder Ladder *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kendo_Stick Kendo Stick Championships And Acomplishments ACW *ACW International Champion (1st Champion 2 Time) OVW *OVW TV Champion (1 Time) *OVW Tag Champion (1 Time-Present) *OVW World Champion (1 Time) 2004 Match Of The Year Against Paul Puglist In A Last Man Standing OVW World Title Finishers And Signature Moves *'Brix Bomb (2002–Present)' (Sit-Down Powerbomb) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Powerbomb *'Brixton Bruster' (2002–Present) (Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neckbreaker *'Brixton Breaker' (2004–Present) (Reverse Death Valley Driver) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Death_Valley_Driver *'Signature Moves' *All Of The Link wrestling attacks Entrance Themes *(2002-2004) *Deep Purple - Perfect Strangers http://uk.youtube.com/watch?vBYc4uRo9maQ *(2004) *Breaking Benjamin - Polyamorous http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1Jv6sNqPew *(2005–Present) *Bon Jovi - Living On A Prayer watch?v=nE11zrrp24 *'RAW Theme' (I Night Only) *(2008) *Bananarama - Na Na Na Hey Hey (Kiss Him Goodbye) http://uk.youtube.com/watchDBIwYI8HG7I External links * http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/gamecube/file/920076/32404 Thanks For Reading! Category:Wrestlers